Ghoul
The Ghoul is a flesh and blood creature, but it is born from the flesh of the dead. The Ghoul prowls the places of Death, seeking out rotted or dead things to consume them. Ghouls are the scavengers and bottom-feeders of the Supernatural community, forever shunned by the high-born Supernaturals like Vampires or Elves. But the Ghouls are like rats, survivors par none and they always have their ear to the ground. Origin Story: Ghouls can be thought of as 'living' Zombies. The first of them were said to be created from the experiments of ancient Necromancers, although some posit the Adepts of the Order of Resurrectionists as the true culprits behind the Ghouls. Facts: -Ghouls are the Outcasts of the Supernatural community. They are looked on with disfavor by most Supernaturals, usually those who see themselves as some kind of nobility. Others are more understanding and treat the Ghouls with respect. Such persons can often count on the Ghouls in times of trouble. Most of the time, anyway. -Ghouls aren't bred for war or adventuring. They are survivors before anything else, so don't expect the average Ghoul to stick his neck out unless absolutely necessary. Ghouls are opportunists who will try to use any angle they can to get ahead in life. -Ghouls aren't stupid, they know to work together by forming networks of information brokers. Ghouls frequently hang out in places where they can hear the latest news and network together to see what they can get for the latest batch of hearsay. -Ghouls can reproduce and need to eat like living things, but they also share traits with the Undead in that they can take extreme damage (organs hanging on the outside kind of damage) and still function just fine. -Ghouls often lair in out of the way places. Some of them maintain their humanity and live in homes or rented apartments like ordinary people. Others live in sewers, crypts, swamps, etc. These latter types tend to be debased copies of their more human cousins. -Many Ghouls seek out powerful associates to trade favors with in return for protection. Smart Necromancers quickly learn to gain a reputation for kindness towards Ghouls. Such Necromancers quickly find themselves with many new friends who are eager to keep them abreast of any recent developments. -Animals do not like Ghouls. They just smell unnatural and so animals will either attempt to run away or outright attack a Ghoul. Herbivores will usually run away, while a carnivore will just attack. Powers: -Ghouls have all their biological functions as if they were alive, but their flesh is weird... They are highly resistant to damage and can take extreme pain with ease. -Ghouls have a superior sense of smell which they use to find their food, often dead or rotten things. Ghouls are the vultures of the Supernatural world and they are perfectly capable of tracking someone by scent alone. Thy can even do this in extreme conditions such as blizzards and storms. -Ghouls also possess an extraordinary sense of taste and can differentiate between the slightest differences in flavors or ingredients. Many Ghouls work with law enforcement (Strange Division, Enforcers, etc.) by helping to process crime scenes. Why wait for a backlogged lab technician when a Ghoul can identify whose blood is on the wall just by tasting it? -Ghouls are semi-Undead and can learn Necromancy with greater proficiency than normal people. Category:Death Category:Beast Category:Supernaturals